


Turning tears to roses

by UmiAzuma



Category: Alexander (2004), Alexander (2004) RPF
Genre: Alexander is an idiot, Crossdressing, Drabble Collection, Gen, I don't even know what I'm doing here, I forgot to mention the Mpreg, LiveJournal, M/M, Male Slash, Most of the drabbles don't have relation with one another, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, There's lots of funnies and sads, This Is STUPID, This is ridiculous, and a lot of other stuff, and time traveling, and weird situations, will probably add more tags later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiAzuma/pseuds/UmiAzuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles born from challenges and prompts, the title comes from my writing livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Humiliation

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I'm doing, but I am doing the thing so I might as well enjoy it.
> 
> You CAN send prompts because I haven't indulged in the Alexander/farreleto fandom in a while and I sorta, kinda miss it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Humiliation  
> Part: 1/1  
> Fandom: Alexander/Hephaistion  
> Rating/Warnings: No warnings at all, I believe o.O  
> Words: 200! Yay!  
> Cast: Alexander, Hephaistion (But mainly Hephaistion XD)  
> Summary: He was willing to take anything...  
> Disclaimer: Nothing in this story has ever really happened and the characters, dates and situations figured here are deffinitely not mine and not true D:  
> Beta: I has none x.x If someone wants to be the one, I will apreciate it *-*

At first, Hephaistion didn’t give much thought to the matter... It was just jealous whispering from people he did not even know... They will soon get bored, he said to himself... They will find something else to gossip about, he said to himself...

And then the name calling started... “The prince’s whore” or “the prince’s boy toy” or “the prince’s woman”, those were the most usual... Hepahistion took every single name calling with as much calmness as he could...

But when Alexander became king, gossip and jealous whispering and name calling became worse... “The King’s whore has been given this...” or “The King’s whore has been named this other...” to be honest, Hephaistion didn’t really care, yes, it was humiliating... But he could take it; he was a grown man...

There were times, however, when Hephaistion wondered just how much more of that humiliation he could take, just because he loved Alexander that much, sometimes he felt the need to leave that court and the gossip and name calling forever... And then he would say to himself “I can take it, for Alexander, I can...”

And he left them all humiliate him as much as they pleased, just for him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos make me a happy bunny :3


	2. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Beginning   
> Part: 1/1   
> Fandom: Alexander/Hephaistion   
> Rating/Warnings: No warnings at all, I believe o.O   
> Words: 400! Yay me!   
> Cast: Alexander, Hephaistion (But mainly Hephaistion XD)   
> Summary: It started with a kiss   
> Disclaimer: Nothing in this story has ever really happened and the characters, dates and situations figured here are deffinitely not mine and not true D:   
> Beta: I has none x.x If someone wants to be the one, I will apreciate it *-*

It started with a kiss... They had been really little when it started... They were only eight years old...   
  
And it started with a kiss... It had been one of those kisses little children share for no reason at all... His mother had said it was perfectly normal and she smiled when they kissed, commenting on how adorable the scene had been...   
  
Alexander often reflected in that silly kiss that started it all... It wasn’t even a good kiss and sometimes he felt ashamed that Hephaistion would call it their first kiss because it was a childish thing and it was something children often did... By Zeus’ balls, they had been eight years old! You can’t call a childish kiss your first! It does not even count!   
  
Still, Hephaistion found so much pride in talking about that silly kiss, as if it had been the most wonderful kiss he had ever received in his whole life... Sometimes Alexander wondered why...   
  
When he finally decided to ask why in Hades that kiss meant so much to Hephaistion, he just smiled that sweet smile of his, kissed him with the same tenderness and chastity of that very first kiss and whispered against his lips “Because that is when I knew... I knew you were the one for me...”   
  
So it started with that kiss... At least for Hephaistion it had... And now, for Alexander, that silly childish kiss meant much more than a chaste, friendly kiss between two little boys who had promised to be friends forever and ever...   
  
It was the promise of two little boys, who became men, to belong to each other until the gods themselves decided they should both leave to the realm of the death together... A promise of love... Sealed with a soft and chaste kiss... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos make me a happy bunny :3


	3. Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Fantasy   
> Part: 1/1   
> Fandom: Alexander/Hephaistion (A little of Colin/Jared or Alexander/Jared D: Not sure)   
> Rating/Warnings: No warnings at all, I believe o.O   
> Words: 200! Yay!   
> Cast: Alexander, Hephaistion, Jared, Colin   
> Summary: He plays... Yes, he plays...   
> Disclaimer: Nothing in this story has ever really happened and the characters, dates and situations figured here are deffinitely not mine and not true D:   
> Beta: I has none x.x If someone wants to be the one, I will apreciate it *-*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tune Jared is playing in piano is Vivaldi's Winter, you can hear it here
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FryL2c5n8IA

Alexander stares, amazed, at the dark haired man sitting by that strange instrument he calls a piano... Playing a soft tune, and then he looks at Hephaistion, sitting at the foot of said instrument, looking at the dark haired one... Jared... As his calloused fingers run expertly from one side to the other of the keys, pressing them and producing a strange melody none of them has ever heard before...   
  
He looks at the other man, then, the one who Phai remarked looked a lot like him, the one who seems to have Jared’s full attention all the time... Colin is his name, he looks at Jared with the same marvel Phai has in his eyes, the same amazement, like little children who are being told the most wonderful story, but with music...   
  
He stands and sits next to Hephaistion on the floor, notices the marvel in his eyes, looks at Jared, who frowns while he plays, as if in deep concentration, and notices that this blue eyed, dark haired man is just as wonderfully beautiful as Hephaistion is... He is pure fantasy, and he is not real... For when he wakes, Phai is in his arms... But not Jared...


	4. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Jealousy  
> Part: 1/1  
> Fandom: Jared/Colin  
> Rating/Warnings: No warnings at all, I believe o.O  
> Words: 200! Yay!  
> Cast: Jared Leto, Colin Farrell  
> Summary: Jealousy is naughty  
> Disclaimer: Nothing in this story has ever really happened and the characters, dates and situations figured here are deffinitely not mine and not true D:  
> Beta: I has none x.x If someone wants to be the one, I will apreciate it *-*

Jealousy is naughty, its half lack of brains and half insecurity... Colin knows that... But he can’t help feeling his blood boil and can’t help grinding his teeth when he sees the object of his affection flirting playfully with everyone and anyone. He feels he could kill whoever dares to lay a hand on him, or even look at him... And it hurts him to know that Jared does that to make him jealous, it hurts and it also pisses him off...

But when Jared turns around, waving every girl and guy off, forgetting who the hell he was flirting with and focusing his entire attention on him, and smiles that sweet, conciliatory smile, and his big, azure blue eyes twinkle like beautiful stars for him and just for him, and walks in his direction, letting HIM touch, and kiss and caress and take and hold everything that he is and everything that he has to give... That is when the jealousy melts away like an ice cube in a table... That is when Colin knows there is no reason to be jealous...

That is when he knows who Jared Leto, the flirty man he loves belongs to... Only him...


	5. Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Chocolate  
> Part: 1/1   
> Fandom: Colin/Jared  
> Rating/Warnings: Graphic slash  
> Words: 315... Buuuu me xD  
> Cast: Colin Farrell, Jared Leto, the chocolate XD   
> Summary: Playing with melted chocolate is fun  
> Disclaimer: Nothing in this story has ever really happened and the characters, dates and situations figured here are deffinitely not mine and not true D:   
> Beta: I has none x.x If someone wants to be the one, I will apreciate it *-*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This one is kinda porny!

The warm substance slid from his mouth down to his chin and then slowly found its way down to his neck, Jared giggled and moaned subtly when he felt the hot, wet tongue removed the warm liquid, all the while, some more of it was poured on his chest and stomach, and the same warm tongue removed it slowly, almost as if it were trying to torture Jared, he moaned a little more when a bit of the liquid was removed from his hardened left nipple, when the tongue was replaced by the whole mouth, sucking away the warm, thick liquid from the sensitive nipple.

Said tongue moved down the left nipple and landed on Jared’s navel, licking all around it, removing the dark brown liquid from it before it hardened against his skin, Jared couldn’t stop moaning and sighing while the other’s tongue slid around his navel and some of the warm liquid was poured on the tip of his erection.

Colin smirked as the brown substance slid from the tip all the way down, and looked at Jared, his cheeks were flushed and his half closed eyes dark with lust, he grinned wider and proceeded to remove the liquid from Jared’s cock, licking and sucking and overall enjoying how Jared wiggled, moaned and whimpered underneath him. Finally, with a last long moan and a soft sigh, Jared released himself inside Colin’s mouth, and he lay limp on the bed, trying to regain his breath, Colin sat on top of him, still with the small pot in his hands, smirking.

“That was... Amazing...” Jared said when he was finally able to speak. “I didn’t know chocolate could be so... Sexy...”

Colin grinned; he bent over, and kissed Jared’s lips.

“And there’s still the whipped cream and the strawberries waiting for you, love...”

Jared sighed contentedly... This was going to be a long, hot night...


	6. Strawberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Strawberries   
> Part: 1/1   
> Fandom: Colin/Jared   
> Rating/Warnings: Graphic slash   
> Words: 425.. Buuuu me xD   
> Cast: Colin Farrell, Jared Leto, the chocolate AND the strawberries XD   
> Summary: Playing with melted chocolate is fun, playing with melted chocolate AND strawberries is even better   
> Disclaimer: Nothing in this story has ever really happened and the characters, dates and situations figured here are deffinitely not mine and not true D:   
> Beta: I has none x.x If someone wants to be the one, I will apreciate it *-*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!: This one has porn, lots of porn, all the porn. And a suffering Shannon in the next room who will probably murder them all.

Jared whimpered... The red fruit covered in chocolate was removed from his reach as fast as it had been placed in front of his lips; he frowned and shot Colin a death glare.   
  
“Give it to me, fucker...” He whispered, trying to slap Colin’s arm, but failing epicly.   
“Now, now, love... Patience...” Said the Irishman, grinning.   
  
“I’ll give you patience as soon as you remove your Irish ass from my stomach!” Jared whimpered again, wiggling and trying to remove Colin from on top of him.   
  
A long moan escaped his lips when he felt the chocolate covered tip of the fruit sliding slowly from his navel up to his chest, it slid so painfully slowly, Jared looked up at Colin, teary eyed. “Please...” He whispered, another, softer moan escaping from his lips, Colin grinned a little more and slid the fruit from the center of his chest to his right nipple, tracing a small chocolate circle around it.   
  
“I think I have tortured you enough, love...”   
  
“I have to agree...” Jared sighed, biting his right index finger to stop himself from moaning a little harder, he had to remind himself that Shannon was in the room right next to his, sleeping and oblivious to whatever the hell was going on in his baby brother’s room.   
  
“Open wide, love...” The Irishman commanded, and Jared smiled sweetly, opening his mouth to receive the little red fruit, which was placed between his teeth. The American smiled and covered the fruit with his lips, in a sucking manner, his deep blue eyes fixed on Colin, who looked at him like a wolf stalking a delicious prey.   
  
In a matter of seconds, the red little fruit covered in chocolate was gone, and Colin’s lips replaced it in Jared’s, they shared a long, passionate kiss while Colin’s hands busied themselves with Jared’s body, the errant lips moved from the American’s lips to his neck, kissing and nibbling at the soft, sensitive skin, all the while, Jared covered his mouth with a hand, trying not to moan or scream. Shannon was still in the other room, sleeping...   
  
Lips traveled around the chocolaty road that had been traced from the erect nipple to the navel, and then up again, back to Jared’s lips, kissing violently, rolling over the bed in a mess of arms and legs and suddenly, the room was filled with moans and whimpers...   
  
Who gave a shit of Shannon was in the other room?   
  
Strawberries were fucking delicious... Strawberries and chocolate were bloody heaven...   
  
Strawberries, chocolate and sex was paradise... 


End file.
